The moving components of an internal combustion engine are lubricated by means of oil. Upon extended operation of an engine the oil can become very hot. Although water-cooled engines are normally prevented from becoming too hot by means of the water cooling system (including an external radiator), conventional air-cooled engines must rely on movement of air past the surfaces of the engine for cooling. Fins on the engine assist in dissipating heat from the engine during operation. When the air temperature is high, the temperature of the engine, and the lubricating oil contained in the engine, may rise to harmful levels.
When the oil temperature is too high, the oil may break down and lose its ability to effectively lubricate the moving components of the engine. Damage to the engine can also result.
There has not heretofore been provided a simple, easy-to-use, and effective oil cooler for use on internal combustion engines.